Combine like terms to create an equivalent expression. $\dfrac{11}{12}-\dfrac16q+\dfrac56q-\dfrac13$
Combine the ${\text{coefficients}}$ of the $q$ terms, and combine the ${\text{constant}}$ terms. $\phantom{=}{{\dfrac{11}{12}}{-\dfrac{1}{6}}q+{\dfrac56}q{-\dfrac13}}$ $=\left({-\dfrac{1}{6}}+{\dfrac56}\right)\cdot q+{\dfrac{11}{12}}-{\dfrac13}$ $=\left(\dfrac46\right)\cdot q+\dfrac{11}{12}-\dfrac{4}{12}$ $=\left({\dfrac{2}{3}}\right)\cdot q+\dfrac{7}{12}$ $=\dfrac23q+\dfrac{7}{12}$ The simplified expression is $\dfrac23q+\dfrac{7}{12}$